mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Terrence C. Carson
| birthplace = Chicago, Illinois | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = T. C. Carson | yearsactive = | spouse = | homepage = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Terrence C. "TC" Carson (born November 19, 1958 in Chicago, Illinois),T. C. Carson Biography (1958-) is an American singer and stage, film, and television actor. He is best known for portraying Kyle Barker on the FOX sitcom Living Single and as Mace Windu in Star Wars Clone Wars and Star Wars: The Clone Wars as the voice double for Samuel L. Jackson. He is also well known for voicing Kratos in the God of War series. Biography Carson attended the University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign and in 1981 became a member of the Iota Phi Theta fraternity. He started performing in plays and musicals such as The Wiz, Dreamgirls, and Ain't Misbehavin'. He starred in the films Livin' Large and Firehawk before landing the role of Kyle Barker on the sitcom Living Single. Carson reprised his role of Kyle Barker, along with Living Single costar Erika Alexander, on show Half & Half. He provided the voice of Samuel (Charlie's father) in the PBS Kids animated series Clifford the Big Red Dog. As a voice actor, he portrayed Mace Windu in the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars; he reprised his role as Mace Windu in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. He appeared as Eddie Carson, a cook aboard a World War II submarine in U-571, and Route 23 survivor & schoolteacher Eugene Dix in Final Destination 2 (2003). He has provided the male voice of Guillo in the Gamecube RPG Baten Kaitos Origins, the voice of Kratos, the main character of the video games God of War, God of War II and God of War: Chains of Olympus, and reprised the role in the latest God of War III. He is also the voice of Touchstone in the PSP shooter Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. His voice is featured on The Bible Experience. In 2002, Carson released a Jazz/Funk CD called "Truth". Roles Television * Afro Samurai - Swordsmaster (voice) * Clifford the Big Red Dog - Fire Chief Campbell (voice) * Key West - Abednigo "JoJo" Nabuli * Living Single - Kyle Barker * Nature Boy - Nat King Cole * Polly and Marie - Bartholomew * Star Wars Clone Wars - Mace Windu * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Mace Windu * Half & Half - Kyle Barker (guest star/reprised role from Living Single) Video Games * Baten Kaitos II - Guillo (male) * EverQuest II - Grimgash the Black * God of War - Kratos * God of War II - Kratos * God of War III - Kratos * God of War: Chains of Olympus - Kratos * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat - Voodoo Master * Saints Row - Anthony Green * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny - Kratos * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Mace Windu * Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron - Mace Windu * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Mace Windu * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Mace Windu * Star Trek: Klingon Academy - Academy Engineer, Gorkon Allied Command, Starbase 2 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Mace Windu * Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror - Touchstone * The Outfit - JD Tyler * Unreal Tournament 3 - Othello References External links * Category:1958 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:African American actors Category:African American singers Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American male singers Category:American television actors Category:Living people es:TC Carson id:Terrence C. Carson pl:Terrence C. Carson pt:Terrence C. Carson